Celestia, Indy and Anna
Celestia, Indy and Anna is the thirteenth episode of the third season of Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades. Plot Princess Celestia and her family are at the Grand Galloping Gala to honor Princess Yuna's days of ruling Skylands. But she finds it very hard while looking after Indy and Anna. One special night at the Grand Galloping Gala One night, The royal family in Canterlot are getting ready for the Grand Galloping Gala in honor of Princess Yuna for being a great ruler of Skylands. Celestia had to bring the babies with her while arriving the gala. All the Skylanders will be here soon to honor Yuna. At the Gala, Celestia was very happy for Yuna being a great Princess of Skylands. The Mane 6 and their families arrived Celestia, Indy and Anna went to see Princess Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and their families to honor Yuna's carrier as ruler of Skylands, Yuna was thrilled to have Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose, Princess Twila, Golden Apple, Arachna, Dragonsly, Brownie, Red Beret, Emerald, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star and Sunbeam as part of her company. Indy and Anna were beginning to fuss for their mommy again, Celestia had to keep them calm as Sharon came to help her out a bit. The Mane 6's foals were beginning to love seeing the twins. Sharon helps out with the twins Celestia and Sharon helped each other with Indy and Anna. As Yuna greets her friends, Sharon got out the babies' toys from the diaper bag. She and Celestia begin playing with the twins by building the blocks, Playing with stuffed animals, Squeaky toys and Squeezable toys. Then, The twins begin to smell as Sharon got out the changing equipment. The Four Royalties arrived Just then, Princess Cornelia, Queen Georgina, Duchess Petunia and Empress Samantha arrived to congratulate Yuna as Ruler of Skylands. Celestia felt embraced during the gala. Indy and Anna hugged their mommy to keep her company, and four royalties were very pleased. Celestia told a story about how the twins were born. Oh What a wonderful gala tonight! Later, Princess Celestia announced the celebration of Princess Yuna's role of Ruler of Skylands. Everyone and Everypony cheered. Then, Yuna thanked her aunt for a wonderful gala in her honor. After the gala, Indy and Anna after playing in the mud. Celestia had given Indy and Anna a bath, Sharon left to spend the night at Skylands for one night. Celestia decides that Indy and Anna sleep with her and the baby foals sleep and cuddle with their mommy as she hummed their lullaby and sleep with Duck by her side. Trivia *This is when Princess Celestia (in her Gala outfit from Make New Friends But Keep Discord) watch over Indy and Anna during the Grand Galloping Gala with Duck and Sharon. Songs # Scenes #One special night at the Grand Galloping Gala #The Mane 6 and their families arrived #Sharon helps out with the twins #The Four Royalties arrived #Oh What a wonderful gala tonight! Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Iamnater1225